Several different kinds of such hook-shaped object holding arrangements that have a use-appropriate design are known to the art.
For instance, it is known to hang pictures, paintings, on walls with the aid of a picture hook where the holding device is comprised of a hole and a nail and where the hook-shaped device includes an angle of 180.degree. or slightly less.
It is also known to provide a separate unit which functions to prevent the picture cord leaving the hook-shaped device unintentionally.
Swedish Design Application 96-1094, registration number 60984, Apr. 30, 1997, describes a hook-shaped arrangement adapted for such application. In this case, the hook-shaped arrangement is comprised of a part which is partly circular in cross-section and which includes an angle of arc of slightly less than 360.degree..
This Design Application also discloses that the centre of said curved part is positioned in, or at least substantially in, a plane that extends through a central plane of the main part.
The device also includes a suitable slot between the free end of the curved part and said main part, while the free end of the curved part is angled away from said main part.
It is also evident from the Design Application that the main part has the same thickness as the curved part.